1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pick for stringed instruments, and more particularly to a pick and pick holder device having an improved ergonomic grip that allows a more comfortable, less tense grip that avoids physical tension and stress related problems and facilitates improved playing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stringed instruments have been known since at least the Middle Ages and means for plucking these strings evolved from the use of pieces of sea shell and tortoise shells. As the stringed instruments, and particularly guitars, evolved and the intensity of the music increased to that now being played by rock bands on electric guitars, the requirement for improved gripping capabilities has similarly increased. With the faster, more intense playing, it is important that the conventional pick be gripped tightly and securely to achieve the proper pick alignment and possession. It has been found that with the tight gripping of the prior art picks, there has been a tendency for the picks to move in the user's finger and to cause stress and fatigue for the user.
The problem of providing adequate gripping capability for musical picks has been approached in many different ways in the prior art From the inventors' experience, picks have been made from various materials and in a variety of different shapes--some have been made with holes or with crosshatch non-slip patterns embossed into the plastic--but this never really achieved the positive grip that was sought. Some users put tape on a pick in order to achieve better gripping or have even taped or glued the pick to their thumbs.
Other attempts to overcome these problems are shown in U.S. Patents such as: U.S. Pat. No. 1,009,403 wherein a thumb receiving bowl is attached by means of a hollow rivet to a pick; U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,561 wherein a holder has a recessed finger receiving area; U.S. Pat. No. 1,573,912 wherein non-slip leather is used; U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,179 wherein opposite indentations each receive fingertips; U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,663 wherein the portion of the pick being held is curved; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,732 and 5,509,341 wherein the pick is looped to surround a thumb; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,601 including finger receiving channels on opposite sides of a pick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,773 wherein a pair of integral shoulders act as finger stops; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,722 which discusses pick holding and includes a pick having a pair of right angle fins that promote improved grip; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,228 in which a metal bar at one end has finger receiving grooves and U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,349 wherein cone-shaped protrusions provide a roughened finger gripping surface. In addition, other U.S. Patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 557,293; 2,776,592; 3,442,169 and 3,789,720, include ring grips that encircle a finger for positive gripping.
With all the prior art devices, we and other users have never been satisfied with the grip they provide. It has been found the picks tend to move or "walk" around in between the thumb and index finger, thereby changing position and requiring increased concentration and constant adjustment in order to keep the pick in proper alignment for the desired attack on the strings. Perspiration or humid conditions greatly magnify the gripping problems. Simply put, the prior picks worked against the user rather than for the user. Also, from our experience, as a result of the prior art picks being tightly gripped, undue dampening and a deadened sound is produced. Another disadvantage with the prior art picks or pick holders is that they lack adjustment or adaptability, and cannot be customized to the individual preferences of different playing angles.
Despite the many attempts to improve the grip on a pick, there remains a long, unmet need for a simpler more ergonomic, better playing and convenient pick